Kingdom Rush Wiki:Rules
These are the official guidelines of the wiki created by the administration team. Every user must follow these rules no matter their rank, and the only person who can change these rules is the bureaucrat. Block times are not set default in these rules, as administrators choose the block time depending on how the rule breaker broke said rules. Administrators may block anyone at any given time, no matter if they did something here or on another wiki. Background checks are often established in the case of a major incident, and before an administrator gets rights (or not). General Rules # Harassment, Insulting, and attacking another user is not allowed. Hate speech is not allowed either. #*This means no making pages to attack another users. (This includes Users outside of Wikia.) No targeting other users negatively either. #*Neither you can "expose" another user in an attempt to hurt their reputation. #*If you attack someone for breaking the rules, both you and the rulebreaker will be punished. (In other words, you do not get a free pass to be disrespectful to another user if they broke rules, because the rules apply to everyone no matter what.) #No swearing #No sockpuppets and/or users with unacceptable usernames and/or profile pictures. #No Spamming. #No Discrimination, please. #Posting any Pornography images on this wiki will get YOU banned for 1 month, with another month at repeated offenses, with a permanent ban at 5th offense, regardless of the active warnings the user has. #No Wiki Versus Wiki, so please avoiding fighting with other wikis. #OC stealing will not be tolerated. #Homophobia, Transphobia, Sexism and Racism will not be tolerated. #No outside issues in this wiki. Editing Rules #Unless you were given permission from the owner of the profile, editing other people's profile is prohibited. This rule excludes admins and content moderators, but they still respect this rule as well. #No edit wars. In another words, if someone undo your contribution, don't keep undoing theirs. Instead, speak to them why their contributions is wrong. #Don't place gibberish or removing or replace content from pages. It's vandalism. #DO NOT add your opinions into article pages. This is an encyclopedia. Use Ironhide Games Forum to share your ideas and opinions. #Off-topics are not allowed in article pages. #Use standard font for editing. #Emojis are not allowed on article pages. #Use American-English for all edits. #No changing font size. The or tags are NOT allowed to be placed in article pages, especially excessively. They change the font size, and makes reading very difficult. #All tables must be in article-table; except for wave compositions, which would be wikitable. #DO NOT Abuse HTMLs. It crashes browsers, and cleaning up is a lot harder. In that case you will be banned at LEAST 2 weeks, so DON'T RISK DOING THAT CRAP. #Internal links should be in x format, instead of x Don't use external links when linking a page that exists in this wiki. Avoid linking other wikis unless you are claiming trivia that backed up the page itself. #If your English is not good, try your best to edit the page and then someone will reword your "poor-written" English into a "well-written" English. #If you plan to add a page and made a mistake, add in the page and the admin or a content moderator will honor your request. Don't worry, accidental creation of page won't ended up a ban. However, as mentioned above, adding page about attacking other people is NOT allowed. #If you are mass editing, uploading, naming, etc. please create a bot account. Include your name and the word bot in it so that others understand that the bot account is yours. Please contact a bureaucrat that you created a bot account. Make sure that they approve your creation before you contact Fandom Staff to enable bot flag. #No edit farming. For example, don't add a bit of information in an article, then publish it, then add another one, and then publish it, and then over and over again. We don't want to see 15 contributions in the same article within a few minutes. Double check your work before publish your edit. It's okay to re-edit the same article, but please don't do it constantly over and over again. #Please don't copy and paste info from another site, such as other wikis or from Wikipedia. This is plagiarizing, and is a violation of not only the Kingdom Rush Policy but also the Fandom Policy. Article Comments Rules #Off-topic, advertisement spam, or gibberish spam on article comments will be deleted by discussion moderators, content moderators, or administrators. So please STAY on Topic. #Article comments are not a replacement of Message Wall, so don't argue or tell people what to do in comments. For replying, please be kind and nice. #Swearing, cursing on article comments will be deleted. #Article comment is not a place for you to write what you encounter issues in the game. Use Ironhide Games Forum to discuss your issues. Be aware that your answer won't be perfect, since the discussion is within the wiki. #If you believe some info needs to be fixed or edited, you can freely do so. Don't post comments in articles stating that someone needs to fix an incorrect info or add more info in the article page. Message Wall Rules #Be nice and kind when messaging other people. If the owner of the wall finds your message as rude or unhelpful, they might either close the thread or remove it as well as reporting the admins. #No spam on message wall. #Harassment is not allowed, and a block will be warranted. #If you received an automated message since your first edit, it is generated by Wikia, not the admins #Please stay on topic when replying a thread in a Message Wall. #Swearing to other people is not tolerated. #No abusing HTML on walls. #Any message with no reply in the next 30 days since the last reply or post will be archived, and replying will be disabled. Blog Rules #A blog is usually an essay about the topic in the wiki, which is Kingdom Rush. #A blog is not a sandbox, use for testing, instead. #A blog is not for advertisement, and will be deleted. #A blog is not for intimidating other users, and a ban will be issued. #A blog must be written in English (British English or American English are acceptable). Non-English blogs will be deleted. #A blog that hasn't been comments over 30 days will be disabled, regardless of whether the owner of the blog enable blog comments or not. #If you don't want users to comment on your blog, untick the "comment" button to disable commenting. There is no need to scream or shout to peoplee to not to comment on your blog. Blog Comment Rules #Any comments that are not relevant to the blog will be deleted. #Swearing/cursing on blog comments are not allowed. #Gibberish or advertisement spam comments will be deleted. #Abusing HTML on blog comments will lead you to a ban of at least 3 WEEKS. #Be nice, considerate, and polite when commenting. If you want to talk about what the blog writer needs to improve on, go for it. Don't use words or phrases to threaten them about their writing. #No harassment allowed on blogs, and a one-week ban will be issued if caught. # Try not to use the blog post comment due to the pending migration of the post by Fandom. Chat Rules #Please behave in chats. Any trolls or misbehaviours will be banned from chat. #If you were kicked out of chat, treat as if you were given a strike before a chat ban will be issued. You are welcome to come back, but you will need to act better. #Using strong language in chat is not allowed, not even moderators or admins, unless said otherwise. #Do NOT link chats from other wikis in chat. # Please use one account in chat. No other accounts (including your bot account) are permitted in chat except yours. #No mini-moderating. It's the moderator's job to moderate chat, not you. #No flooding in chat. #No gibberish or spam in chat. #If you were banned in chat, please wait out your ban. If you want to discuss your chat ban with a moderator or an administrator, please do so nicely. If they won't unban you, please wait out the ban. Using other accounts to join the chat will ended up with a ban length of infinite, as well as an increment of the original ban. Blocked Rules #If you were blocked, please wait out for your block. In the meanwhile, you can contact us at Community Central to discuss your block. If you were told no, move on. #Abusing multiple accounts is not allowed, and we will increase the block length of your original account. #Absolutely NO harassing admins about your blocks in multiple wikis. Doing so will result in a report to Fandom Staff. You will ended up in a global block, so steer away from it. #If you were blocked before, your next ban will be longer than the one before, and will continuously increase. #Anyone who is blocked is automatically banned from chat, so don't even think about it. File Rules #All files must be clear and comfortable to see. Any blurry files will be deleted. #No pornography allowed. Doing so will result in a temporary ban. # is not an image repository (except files that has to do with Kingdom Rush). If you were uploading to many files, then you may be warned by the administrators to stop. #Off-topic files on articles will be deleted. #If you wanted to delete the file you have uploaded, you may add the on the page. #Do NOT add characters in file namespace. It means NOTHING. #Do not upload a file in our wiki that is fan-made or anything copyright photo from another site. Profile Rules #You may customize your profile based on what you want, as long as it's not very messy and attacking or threatening people here and outside of this wiki. #If your profile is vandalized, revert the vandalism and report it to an admin. #Spam or unnecessary profiles will be reverted or deleted. #Please do NOT edit other people's profile (as we mentioned in Editing Rules). Only admins and content moderators has the privilege to do so. #If your profile is protected by an admin or a content moderator, please contact them about it. Discussion Rules #Off-topic posts or replies will be deleted. #Any gibberish or advertisements will be deleted. #When you are finishing adding a post, click next and for the section saying, "Posting in Kingdom Rush Wiki:", click "General" and choose an appropriate category that your discussion should be posted at. Placing in the wrong category will be merged. #Only admins and discussion moderators are allowed to post in the "admin forum" section. #No swearing/cursing allowed. The reply will be removed by admins or discussion moderators. #No rudeness, harassment, or intimidation allowed in discussions. You will be blocked if doing so. #If a post is locked, it's over. Do not create a post with the same topic to "continue" the conversation. #Absolutely no mini-moderating (or minimodding). #Any posts that soliciting up-votes will be deleted, and your account will be banned. #Any posts with no reply in the next 60 days is archived, the discussion is over. #Don't type the whole threads or replies using italics, preformatted text, or bold. #Do NOT ping someone by adding @ plus their username in discussions when they are not a contributor in this wiki. Whoever does that as a game and spam people's inbox will be blocked in this wiki. Forum Rules #Off-topic posts or replies will be deleted. #Any gibberish or advertisements will be deleted. #Only admins are allowed to post in the "Admin Forum" section. #No swearing/cursing allowed. The reply will be removed by admins or discussion moderators. #No rudeness, harassment, or intimidation allowed in discussions. You will be blocked if doing so. #If a post is protected, it's over. Do not create a post with the same topic to "continue" the conversation. #Any posts with no reply in the next 30 days is archived, the discussion is over. #To add a reply to the post, use the colon before adding a new post. The reply after that requires two colons, and then three colons, and then four, and then again and again. Also, everyone who post (including the person who ask question in the post) must sign their name with four tildes (~~~~) For example: How can I be an administrator of this wiki? ~~~~ :Contribute good, assume good faith, be active. ~~~~ Which gives... How can I be an administrator of this wiki? RaZoRLeAf (talk) 02:19, May 25, 2019 (UTC) :Contribute good, assume good faith, be active. ~Hoodie cat [ Talk • ] 10:19PM, May 24, 2019 EST Another example: How can I be an administrator of this wiki? ~~~~ :Contribute good, assume good faith, be active. ~~~~ ::Oh, okay. I'll do it! ~~~~ which gives... How can I be an administrator of this wiki? RaZoRLeAf (talk) 02:19, May 25, 2019 (UTC) :Contribute good, assume good faith, be active. ~Hoodie cat [ Talk • ] 10:19PM, May 24, 2019 EST ::Oh, okay. I'll do it! RaZoRLeAf (talk) 02:22, May 25, 2019 (UTC) If someone didn't sign their name, then you will need to notify that the user is posting a reply, but forgot to sign in. To do that, the format is this: Let's say that Arya Snow forgot to sign his name. You would add this: Which gives: For example, if Arya Snow forgot to sign his name when replying: How can I be an administrator of this wiki? ~~~~ :Contribute good, assume good faith, be active. ~~~~ ::Oh, okay. I'll do it! ~~~~ :::RaZoRLeAf, I appreciate your hard work! I've been struggling to have more people come and help! Which turns into: How can I be an administrator of this wiki? RaZoRLeAf (talk) 02:19, May 25, 2019 (UTC) :Contribute good, assume good faith, be active. ~Hoodie cat [ Talk • ] 10:19PM, May 24, 2019 EST ::Oh, okay. I'll do it! RaZoRLeAf (talk) 02:22, May 25, 2019 (UTC) :::RaZoRLeAf, I appreciate your hard work! I've been struggling to have more people come and help! Then, add the unsigned template: After that, it will be: How can I be an administrator of this wiki? RaZoRLeAf (talk) 02:19, May 25, 2019 (UTC) :Contribute good, assume good faith, be active. ~Hoodie cat [ Talk • ] 10:19PM, May 24, 2019 EST ::Oh, okay. I'll do it! RaZoRLeAf (talk) 02:22, May 25, 2019 (UTC) :::RaZoRLeAf, I appreciate your hard work! I've been struggling to have more people come and help! Special Note: Time used by default is UTC, so it's advised to replace a time stamp with that time zone. Edit summary Rules # It's generally best to summarize of what you've edit, though it's not mandatory. # Please do not argue with people in edit summary. # Please do not use the word "reverted" in the edit summary. We don't want to be confused with user in the particular group or not. # Please have a positive attitude when summarizing. No swearing or cursing is allowed. # No gibberish or random words allowed in edit summary. It makes editors harder of what you were trying to do. # Swearing is absolutely not allowed in edit summaries. Undoing Rules #Please do NOT undo an admin's or a content moderator's edit. If their edit is really inaccurate or wrong, please inform them so that they can assume good faith. #Do NOT undo a user's profile. That is similar to editing their profile, even if they added bad content to it. Leave it to the admins or content moderators #Do not undoing edits back and forth. It's confusing, and causes flood in recent changes. #It's generally best to also add a brief summary of why you undid the previous user's contributions (though not really mandatory). # Do not use the words "undo" or "revert" or similar words when you are not. Do not mislead other editors of this wiki of what you re trying to do. Dealing with trolls # The most important thing to remember is to ! # If a troll appears to be in this wiki, please report it to the local admins. # Please do not be abusive to trolls. It's a silent encouragement for them to move on. Bot Account Rules #A bot account is an account that you use for making heavy changes so that it doesn't flood and . They are not a "second account" of yours and you MUST use your original account for edits and talk. #A bot account cannot have abusive header or name. # A bot account avatar must be suitable for our community. Pornography is not allowed. #Anonymous users CAN'T make a bot account. # You must use your userpage and link to your bot account and mention that the bot account belongs to you. #Non-autoconfirmed users CAN'T make a bot account. #If you are blocked, we will block your bot account, so don't even think about coming back using your bot account. The amount of time your bot is blocked is equivalent to your block time. #Any bot account that is not flagged by Fandom Staff will be blocked indefinitely. #The rights that your bot account can have depends on the user right that you are currently are. Signature Rules #You can design your own signature either by or in your . However, make sure that your signature links to your user page and your message wall, not someone's page. #Signature cannot be more than 7 lines long. (17 lines on mobile) #Signature must be readable, and don't use fonts that is unreadable. #Signature that is borrowed from someone else MUST be given attribution. #Signature must be in UTC. Account Name #Your account must be appropriate. #Your account cannot impersonate other users, especially users at this wiki. #No swear words or offensive account names. #Your avatar also must be appropriate. #Your global masthead cannot be offensive or spammy. #If you are creating your bot account, include your name and the word "bot" in your bot account so that we know which bot account is whose. #Your account name CANNOT be misleading. For example, you account name should not have the word "admin" or "moderator" in "Kingdom rush wiki" or something like that. Personal CSS or JS rules * You are allowed to use personal CSS or JavaScript in this wiki. * Click to create your local JavaScript or to create your local CSS. * There are no rules regarding using personal CSS currently. However, do NOT write comments in your personal CSS or JavaScript that reveals hate or insults of something in this wiki. * For JavaScript, any abuse of the personal script (for example, using it to vandalize or troll in the wiki), will result in a warning or a block. * Don't worrying about protecting your own personal CSS or JavaScript; they cannot be edited by anyone else, not even local administrators. * If you are testing your personal CSS or JavaScript, please create your own testing wiki and test it there, instead (or your existing test wiki if you already have one). Category:Rules